Love and Hate
by blue miyavi
Summary: Sora had a crush on Kairi ever since he arrived on Destiny Island, But there is one person standing in his way to get to her. His best friend, Riku. i dont know what happened but all the words are squished together....which is really weird....well..sorry!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Kingdom Hearts  
  
Kairi and Riku walked slowly on the beach of Destiny Islands. Sora was behind them. It was hard for Sora to see them together because for as long as he's been on Destiny Island, he had a crush on Kairi. Riku and Kairi slowed down and sat down on the beach. The windy breeze was slow and enjoyable. Sora stayed where he was. They didn't know that he was following them. He turned around and was about to go back home when he heard his name called. It was obviously Riku's voice. A chilled went through his back. So they've seen him.he was afraid of that, he didn't want Riku to know that his best friend has a crush on his girlfriend. That was just wrong and evil. Sora turned around to face them, forcing a smile onto his face. He waved. Kairi and Riku waved back but he could still see a mistrusting expression on Riku's face. He was disappointed in himself. Sora smiled again. Riku and Kairi started to walk toward him. He wanted to run away but that would just show that he couldn't be near Kairi without stammering and being like jell-o. In his head, he had always pictured Kairi with him and eating a poupu fruit, which is a special kind of fruit that would intertwine your souls together with the person you share it with. But Sora knew that would never happen, it's too wonderful to be true and thus it will never be true. Kairi and Riku reached him. " Sora, What are you doing here, didn't I tell you that me and Kairi wanted to be alone for a few minutes?" Riku asked with a frown. " Don't yell at Sora like that, maybe he's just worried, I mean, there are tons of monsters here.well.not monsters but I still say Tidus, Wakku and Selphie are all monsters. Heh oh well.so what are you doing here, Sora?" Kairi said. She suddenly started to giggle and smiled. " Oh, I know why you're following us!" She giggled again. " You want to see what it is that Riku wants to tell me!" Sora brightened, " Yea that's it! I want to know what Riku wanted to tell you!" "So, Riku, what is it that you want to tell me that caught Sora's attention?" Kairi asked. Riku frowned and said, " I rather tell you alone, don't want everyone on this island to know.yet." "Sorry, Sora. Maybe after he tells me, I can secretly tell you" Kairi said with a wink. Riku took Kairi's hand and walked away. Sora stood there watching them until he couldn't see them anymore. Then slowly he began to walk home. The sun had almost settled and it was getting dark. When Sora got home, his mom was making dinner. He sat down wondering what it is that Riku had to tell Kairi that didn't involve him. He sat there awhile and then his eyes widened. He suddenly realized why Riku wanted to be alone with Kairi; Riku wants to share a poupu fruit. His head suddenly started to spin. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly he hated Riku and would do anything to get rid of him. He was pissed. He ran out of his house and started for Riku's. The lights were on. Sora burst into the house and started to look for Riku. He ran up the stairs and went into Riku's room. He saw Kairi and Riku sitting together. They looked up from what they were discussing. " Sora, what are you doing here?" Riku and Kairi asked in unison.  
  
So what do you think? Please Review!! 


	2. just maybe

This is a really short chappie so enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sora panicked. He didn't want Kairi and Riku to know what he thought. "Hehe, nothing." he mumbled.  
  
"Oh, Sora, you won't believe what Riku asked me!" Kairi said excitedly.  
  
Riku's frown turned into a smile. Sora HAD to be happy for him.  
  
"Riku asked me to marry him! Can you believe that?! I can't wait until the wedding day. He got me the cutest ring." Kairi reached out her hand to let Sora see her ring. She loved the ring. It was perfect. It was silver with her name craved inside a heart. "Marry?!?!" Sora yelled. "Yeah, marry, why aren't you happy for me, man? Riku asked as his frown appeared once again. "I'm.very.happy for the.both.of you." Sora managed out before he ran down the stairs and out of Riku's house. On his way home, he started sobbing. It was really hard for him to see them together and now they're going to be together forever and it breaks his heart to see Kairi with Riku. As he reached his house, he ran up to his room and lie down for what seemed like forever. His faces was red. He slowly drifted to sleep. It was a wonderful dream. Kairi and Riku were about to get married when Kairi decided that it wasn't Riku she loves, it was Sora. When Sora woke up. He smiles, there might still be a slight chance that Kairi would like him.just maybe. 


	3. The Key

Another short chappie! Sry u guys!  
  
Sora sat down. Around him were memories of all that had happened between him and Kairi. Like the time they drew pictures of each other on the walls. Or like the time they promised to be friends forever. Although it's dark, it's a happy place for Sora. He comes here when he wanted to think or if he has a problem.  
  
The place is huge with dark bushes around every corner. It was the strangest place because on the wall was a gigantic door. He and Kairi had tried to open it but they couldn't.  
  
Sora sighed.. There has to be a way to get Kairi to love him.he sat there for a few minutes when he finally decide to think later. He really didn't want to stay here the whole time. Even though he liked it here, sometimes it still creeps him out if he's there too long. He got up. He started to walk to the opening when suddenly, just out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a glittering light.  
  
Sora walked over to it. It was a huge key. He had never seen anything like it before. That's strange, Sora thought, he and Kairi had never seen it here before.how did it suddenly appear. Sora reached over and picked up the key. At the first touch, he felt a warm sensational feeling surrounding him.  
  
Sora carefully examines the key again. It was longer than his arm. The handle is black but around it was a yellow rectangle. The key itself was a magnificent shade of light silver. Coming from the end is a chain. At the end of the chain was a mouse shape.  
  
He didn't know how, but he knew that the key was for the door. Sora slowly held up the key and gently put it in the lock. It fit perfectly. He turned the key and slowly the door began to open slightly.  
  
There was a bright light. Sora shed his eyes. He couldn't see. He felt like he was blind. Suddenly the light disappeared. Sora opened his eyes again. In front of him was the most amazing thing Sora had seen.  
  
You have to bear with me, im just thinking it as I go on. I don't know what will happen next so..i have to think now. ::runs off thinking:: 


	4. Magnificent

Sora stared at the strange door. He had just opened it and inside was an amazing sight. It was like a warp, it was colorful and well.weird.  
  
He tried to back away but he couldn't, it felt like some force was pulling him toward the opened door. He was scared and excited at the same time.  
  
Maybe, this would be my first adventure; Sora thought excitedly, this is so awesome. He suddenly started to walk toward. So with the Keyblade in his hand, he disappeared into the warp. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Sora?!" Sora, Where are you?" Kairi yelled for what seemed like forever. She wanted to tell him when the date of the wedding is. In some way, she felt like Sora wasn't happy for him. She shook her head, that's impossible, they're best friends, Sora had to be happy for her. Even if he weren't, he would've told her, that's what best friends are for.  
  
" SORA?!?!" Kairi screamed, still there weren't anyone there. She walked along the beach a little longer and suddenly caught a sight of the light from the cave where they've always been going. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora woke up. Instead of being in the cave, he was on the floor with small boxes around him.  
  
He moaned. He stood up. Everything seemed blurry to him. He started to walk but suddenly fell onto the floor.  
  
He had managed out one word before he falls into his deep slumber. " Kairi." ~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
" Where is the Key holder, he should be here any minute now." Magnificent said to herself while looking at an image of Traverse Town. She had been looking at it for hours and still no Key holder. She was losing her patience.  
  
"He will come over to the side of evil, I swear it, and then the whole universe would be ruled by me!" She laughed wickly.  
  
Captain Hook opened the door to the chamber in which Magnificent was.  
  
He yelled, " 'EY, yew swore yew ge' me some power to destroy peter pan!"  
  
"Be patient, Captain, Your time will come soon." Magnificent said as she laughed again. 


	5. Meeting Goofy and Donald

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts..I wish I do but I don't.  
  
FeralCats + Towairaito Zoon : I'm not so good at spelling so yea, thanks for telling me how to spell MALEFICENT.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kairi and Riku ran down the beach to the small cave. After suspecting where Sora was, Kairi ran back to ask for Riku's help.  
  
They quickly climbed into the cave. The door was opened and inside was a lights mixed together. They stared at it in awe. After a while, they walked toward the door. Holding out a hand, Riku plunge his hand forward into the swirl of lights.  
  
It disappeared. Riku quickly pulled in back out and it appeared again. He stared at his hand. He grabbed Kairi's wrist and jumped into the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"He doesn't want to be your friend." Maleficent said to the ever- gullible child.  
  
"But . . ." Sora started in confusion.  
  
"All he ever wanted was to take Kairi from you, he doesn't deserve a friend like you."  
  
"Riku wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh no? Remember the time when you and Riku were out in the ocean and then Riku pushed you in even though you said you're not good at swimming?"  
  
"What? That never hap-"  
  
Sora's eyes widened. Maleficent smiled. She had just added some false memories to Sora's head.  
  
Sora's eyes ignited fire. His expression turned to a fierce one. "That Traitor! How could he do those things to me?! I'm his best friend!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Riku and Kairi awakened. They had landed near a place with a bunch of boxes. They quickly got up and started around looking for Sora. While they were looking for Sora, a duck and a goofy looking figure were also looking for Sora.  
  
"Goofy, check the map again, where is that Key holder?"  
  
"Ayuck, I thought he was here.he was here a minute ago . I think."  
  
"Goofy! Let me see the map!"  
  
Donald Duck took the map out of Goofy's hand. It was a map of Traverse Town. But it was different from just ordinary maps, it tells you a specific person you want to find. But no where on the map did it say 'Key Holder'.  
  
"Awww, Phooey!" Donald said as he flung the map back to Goofy.  
  
As they were walking toward the Item Shop, the door opened and hit Donald in the face. Kairi and Riku walked out.  
  
"I wonder how we're gonna get back to Destiny Island . . ."  
  
"It doesn't matter . . .we can't go home if we can't find Sora." Kairi said as her attention turned to an injured duck on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! We were discussing something and I guess we should've checked if there was anyone outside the door before getting out."  
  
"Ayuck, That's okay." Goofy replied.  
  
"Ahh, that's okay, but have you seen a young boy with a huge key?" Donald asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so . . .do you know what he looks like?"  
  
"I think King Mickey said he had brown hair and Blue eyes. Doh! I knew I should've brought that letter with me." Donald scorned himself.  
  
"brown hair.blue eyes..that's sounds like Sora!" Riku exclaimed with excitement.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That's it! I'm going to sleep!  
  
Review! Ja ne! 


	6. New Key Holder

I'm back . . .yay! ^.^  
  
Mike: thanks for that review, I forgot about this story and your review reminded me so thanks!  
  
*~ *~ *~  
  
Riku was so excited. These two figures might know where Sora is. Even though, sometimes it seems like Sora really hate him, He still wanted them to remain friends. And sometimes it seems like Kairi likes Sora instead of him.  
  
Riku shook off the thought and returned his focus on the two figures named Goofy and Donald. He looked over at Kairi, who was talking intensely with Goofy and Donald about Sora. She was so beautiful and perfect. He couldn't imagine losing her. He wanted her to be his forever but deep down inside, he knows that she has feelings for Sora.  
  
"Riku, Riku!" Kairi said his name with excitement, "Let's go with Goofy and Donald to find Sora! He's bound to be here somewhere! What do you say?"  
  
Riku looked at her with a small smile and nodded.  
  
*~ *~ *~  
  
Sora was following Maleficent to her lair, which was in an old rusted castle. He had never thought of all the times that Riku had been mean to him. His eyes ignited fire. He was really pissed off. He reached back to pull his large key from his back. He glanced back. He was surprised to find that the Key had disappeared. "Oh well." He murmured to himself.  
  
*~ *~ *~  
  
The four of them were walking through the large door that was supposed to take them to another world, to find Sora. They had already gotten a ship ready. Then all of a sudden, something heavy appeared upon his back. He reached back and pulled a large key out.  
  
Goofy and Donald turned to look at Riku with surprise.  
  
"You're the Key Holder!" Donald yelled out with glee.  
  
"Ayuck, he was right in front of us the whole time!" Goofy chimed in.  
  
Riku stood there, still looking shocked. Kairi had a sad expression. 'If Riku is the Key Holder, then does that mean that Donald and Goofy won't help us anymore?' She thought to herself. She was determined to find Sora, because he was her best friend, maybe even a better friend than Riku.  
  
She had never admitted to anyone the fact that she loved Sora a lot and Riku wasn't her true love. She never thought that they would end up together, it had always been her and Sora. But now he's missing . . .  
  
"Goofy, Donald?" Kairi said quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" Donald turned away from Riku.  
  
"Now that we found out that Riku is the Key Holder, will you still help us?"  
  
"Of course! We were told to stay with you until we find King Mickey and defeat Maleficent."  
  
"Who is Maleficent?" Riku asked with curiosity.  
  
"Oh . . .hehe," Donald looked around nervously before answering, "She's just a witch . . ."  
  
"So I have to fight her?"  
  
"Uh, well, you see, ummm . . .i guess you can put it in that way."  
  
Riku groaned. Not only did he have to find Sora, he has to find this so called King Mickey and fight a watch name Maleficent? This is not getting any easier.  
  
If he had known that his life would change when he arrived in this place, he would've much rather stayed at the island and marry Kairi. But then again, if his best friend weren't going to be at his wedding, whom else would he ask to be his best man? Riku grinned at the thought.  
  
"Let's get going now, shall we?" Riku said as they started their way to a New World.  
  
*~ *~ *~  
  
Whatever, just took me a lousy hour to write, I'm okay with that since I have n life at all -_-  
  
I suck so whatever. Cheesy chapter-  
  
Well, Review! ^.^  
  
Ciao~! 


End file.
